Lewd Gods
by Nakimochiku
Summary: 100 Shinji x Aizen drabbles. enjoy
1. Hello

Hello

a soft word in morning air, spoken so casually through a gently smiling facade. Shinji knew facades, and the gleam in his new vice captian's eyes gave him no comfort.

Hello.

At the time, he had no idea what the word meant. A greeting, maybe. The sound of a snake slithering up to its prey, perhaps. How was he to know such a simple word would doom him, all those around him, and cast that gently smiling face into shadow.

At the time, it had been only a word from a man he didn't know nor like much at all.

"Hello, Captain." in the sweetest voice possible, face displaying kindness, and the eyes contradicting, no matter how well hidden. He knew the deception when he saw it.

"Yo." another soft greeting in early morning, before a swish of white and black, easy steps down a long corridor, followed closely by another pair of feet.

Such a simply greeting, leading both into the jaws of a beast.

Owari


	2. What

What?

"Good morning, Captain." Aizen called outside of Shinji's door, waiting for his captain to answer.

"G'mornin', you're here early, Sousuke." Shinji quietly observed, enjoying a cup of sake before work officially started. He noted the way Aizen stood a little straighter and stiffer than usual, fiddling with his thumbs in a way Shinji had never seen him do before.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Shinji made a motion with his hand, telling Aizen to sit down with him. There was Silence in the room, thick, threatening to swallow everything. Shinji ignored it, staring at Aizen who looked at everything but him.

What was the little bugger up to now?

"Captain." Aizen started softly. Aizen was never unsure of himself, never awkward, he always knew what to say and how to say it in order to get everyone swirling around him like he was some form of god. Shinji was half tempted to hold a sword to the man's throat demanding who he was and what he'd done with his arrogant subordinate. "I think I love you."

Silence for a full five seconds. "What?"

Aizen looked up, chocolate brown eyes fixing on him. "I said I think–.."

"No you don't." Shinji cut him off. His glare was cold for a moment before disappearing. "Don't lie, Sousuke."

Aizen's face lifted from blank to a smile. "I guess I was caught." they laughed it off. But it was still there, shyly spoken words that may or may not have been fake.

Owari


	3. Why

Why?

He hoped, desperately, that Aizen would suddenly choke and die. He hoped that he would die a horribly painful ironic death. He hoped he would kill Aizen himself, if he got out of this.

"Why?" the word was ground out, clogged with too many emotions to sort out, but Shinji didn't bother to cover them up. Aizen's face was as infuriating as ever. The word itself meant more than anyone but them could ever know. _Why lie? Why pretend? Why do what you did? Why feel at all?_

The soft smile seemed to grow ever wider. "Because I can." the answer could have answered any of the questions rushing through Shinji's hazed mind. Shinji felt his frustration grow, turn to anger, then hatred. Hard shelled hatred.

"I'll kill you. You bastard!"

Why? Why pretend? Why go to such lengths? Why tear apart? Why?

Owari


	4. Dance

Dance

"I'm not doing it." Aizen didn't think he could get any firmer. His tone was ice, his eyes blank, his face solid. Yet... His captain still had the audacity to grin at him, hand still outstretched. He resisted the urge to cross his arms and stamp his foot like a child. As though sensing this, Shinji grinned even wider.

"It'll be fun."

Aizen's face nearly twisted into a frown. "Fun." he repeated blankly. "We're supposed to be working, Captain. Not having 'fun'. You do realize that this report is due in a few hours?"

This didn't dampen Shinji's spirit at all. In fact, his lecherous grin seemed to grow to twice it's size, splitting his face with his mirth. Aizen didn't find any of this funny. Why would he want to swing dance of all things with his captain? Swing dance to that stupid jazz music that was much too cheerful.

"All work and no play makes Aizen a dull boy." before Aizen could snidely retort, Shinji grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dip. Shinji's hair hung around them, glowing strands of yellow gold, accentuating the captain's pale face. Aizen fought back the heat rising in his face.

"One dance." A small soft smile from Shinji, a kiss on his forehead, a well executed twirl.

"Good boy!"

If Shinji thought that swing dancing would get him out of writing that report, he had another thing coming.

Owari.


	5. Flower

Flower

Shinji was comparative to a flower. Yellow, bright and cheerful, strong willed. A daffodil. To say he was a flower was implying that there was something soft about him. There was nothing soft about shinji. Yet there was nothing hard.

Aizen knew this. He held the Daffodil of Shinji's heart in his merciless grip, because it refused to wither, or bend. And while this was something that fascinated him about his Captain, it also frustrated him to no end.

There were some things about Shinji that he didn't understand. And the more he thought about them, the looser his grip on that Daffodil grew. He'd never regretted anything in his life. But he was aware. If he let go of that Daffodil, or held it too tight and smothered it, he'd regret it. Which only frustrated him more because it wasn't like he liked his Captain in any specific way.

But he was a flower, delicate, perfect. Aizen wanted to crush him.

"Captain. I brought you something." Shinji looked up, gazing into Aizen's eyes, only to find them more guarded than usual.

"What's this?" Aizen gave Shinji a gentle smile, arranging the flowers in a vase.

"Daffodils, Captain. I think they suit you well." Shinji frowned, but said nothing, watching the yellow flowers and Aizen's pale hands in the sunlight.

Owari


End file.
